P&NG
by cancer216
Summary: Poland goes to Austria's house for a seemingly innocent tea party. What he meets there isn't so innocent after all. (Please go easy on me with the comments, this is my first fan-fiction).
1. You Ate My Heart

Poland & New Guinea

It all started when Austria invited Poland to his house for teatime, because Australia was there. So Poland went. But when he got there, no one was there. But, being the perverted country he was, he let himself in.

He then went to Hungary's closet to find a new "shirt". He soon found one and tried it on.

"This is like so totally like totally adorable on me!" he exclaimed. He then started to walk around Austria's house. Soon he felt something behind him…

There was a person behind him. He had long black hair and was wearing no shirt. He had dark skin. He also had something black and small on his arm.

"Like, what is like that?" asked Poland as he leaned in towards the thing.

The thing then jumped off the person's arm and on to Poland's face, attacking him. Poland then started to freak out, running around shouting, "It's like totally, like biting my like face!"

The person just stared at Poland.

"Like get it, like, totally like off my face!" screamed Poland. "It's like ruining my new shirt!"

The person then whistled. The black thing came off of Poland's face and back on to the person's arm.

"Like what the like Prussia was like that!?" screamed Poland. "My like totally beautiful face is like totally ruined!"

"This is my little devil," said the boy in a bored voice. The little devil hissed.

"You're like telling me," muttered Poland.

The boy said, "I'm hungry," and pulled out a chunk of meat.

"Like what is like that?" asked Poland.

The boy looked at it. "He said his name was France."

Poland looked at him in horror. "You're like eating like France."

After the boy had finished eating (and Poland puking, like a few hundred times) the boy said, "I'm still hungry," and looked at Poland.

"Like no, like totally no. You are like not totally going to eat me!" screamed Poland.

The boy was coming closer and closer…

"Like somebody like totally help me! Like help! HELP!" yelled Poland.

He was tied to the table in the kitchen, and the boy was sharpening knives in the corner.

"Oh. Lithuania. I am like so totally going to like miss you. Who's like going to like stand up for like you?"

The boy then started to come closer, a knife raised in the air…

"Like help me! Like totally help me!" yelled Poland.

Before the boy could strike, several people came into the room.

"Like it's you Austria and like Hungary. Oh, and there's like totally Australia and like New Zealand. I'm like so happy to see you guys!"

Everybody turned to see the little boy with the knife in the air.

"Like this guy, is like trying to like totally like eat me!" yelled Poland.

New Zealand and Australia rushed out to the little boy.

"Ay, are you okay, lil' buddy?" asked Australia.

"Was Poland trying to pervert you?" questioned New Zealand.

"He was like trying to like totally eat me!" screamed Poland. "He like even ate France!"

All of a sudden France came into the room.

"Did somebody say my name?"

"OMG, like France I am like so totally like happy to see you!" cried Poland, as he jumped out of the ropes (they were loosely tied) and ran to France, and hugged him.

"Wait, like what am I like doing?" yelled Poland as he drew back from France. "I'm like going to have to like take a bath with Lithuania now!"

After Poland took a bath with Lithuania, he went back to Austria's house for tea-time.

As they were drinking their tea, Poland noticed that the little boy that tried to eat him wasn't there!

"Like who was like that like little kid that was like totally trying to eat me?"

"He's our son, New Guinea!" exclaimed Australia and New Zealand.

Poland then like totally fainted.


	2. A Devilish Beginning for Love

When Poland woke up, he found himself in a bed, in a night gown.

"OMG, this is like my totally new like favorite shirt, like ever!" he exclaimed.

England came in. "Oh good, you're awake. You gave all of us a bloody heart attack when you fainted. Didn't he Flying Mint Bunny?"

"Ummm, like Iggy, like who are you like totally talking to?" asked Poland, looking all over the room for a second person.

"Flying Mint Bunny of course," said England, looking at Poland in a very strange way.

_I like totally knew_ _it, _thought Poland. _He's like totally lost his like mind. _

"So, like where are we?" asked Poland.

"You're at my house," said England. "Austria brought you here. He thought you would ruin his piano if you stayed there!"

"What!?" yelled Poland. "I like can't like totally stay at like a lunatic's house!"

"I am not insane!" yelled England.

"Like yes you totally like are!" yelled Poland even louder. "You were like talking to like some totally hallucinated like bunny!"

"You're lying, and I know it! I know you saw Flying Mint Bunny! You're a little, bloody liar!" screeched England as he started to strangle Poland.

From out of the shadows, stepped a little boy.

"Devil, attack!"

A black shadow flew on to England's neck, forcing him to withdraw his hands from Poland's throat. Poland gasped for breath. He glanced at the boy.

"Like... thank, you," stammered Poland, as he was still trying to regain breath.

The boy nodded.

"Devil, return!"

The shadow flew back into the arms of New Guinea. The boy then left.

England was rubbing his neck. "What the bloody country was that? Did you see that kid? Who was he anyway? He was like one of those, oh what does Japan call them... Ah! Po-kay-man trainers or something." England continued to complain. But Poland just stared at the doorway where New Guinea had left.

"His name, was New Guinea..."


	3. Sacrafice

After England's complaining, Poland went to back to his home. He went to his closet to put on some decent day clothes. There, he found Hungary's "shirt" that he had worn when he had met _him..._

_Wait, like what is like going on with like me? _thought Poland. _Something's like going on in like my chest... It like totally hurts. It feels like this when Lithuania isn't around. But I'm like not totally thinking of like Lithuania... What is going on!? _

__Poland then heard a knock on the door. He quickly got dressed and answered the door. It was Lithuania.

"Like Lithuania, I'm like so happy to like totally see you!" exclaimed Poland. He hugged him. He continued to hug him for a long time.

"Ummm, Poland are you okay?" asked Lithuania.

Poland let go of him and said, "I'm okay..."

He brought Lithuania into the parlor, and he brought out some tea. As they sat there sipping the bitter drink, Poland's mind seemed to be elsewhere than with Lithuania.

Lithuania then slammed his teacup on the saucer. It brought Poland back to reality.

"Poland, I just can't take this anymore! I know something's wrong! But you won't tell me. Please tell me!" he exclaimed.

Poland sighed. "Lithuania, something... is... bothering me."

Lithuania knew he was serious. Poland had lost all signs of his "likes" and "totallies".

"Poland, what's wrong? Please, you can tell me." Lithuania put his hand on Poland's.

Poland sighed again. "Lithuania, I met someone... very recently. When I think about him, my heart starts to pump. I become out of breath. Lithuania, I think I've found new love."

Lithuania stared at Poland, a shocked expression on his face.

Poland then laid a hand on Lithuania. "I don't mean to hurt you."

Lithuania then looked down, avoiding eye contact with Poland. He started to cry.

"Poland, you're not hurting me. You've helped me out so much in the past. Defending me against Russia. Being my friend. Loving me... If anything I want you to have your own happiness. Even if it means replacing me for someone else... But that's okay! That's probably the only way I can repay you for giving my happiness. But just promise me, we'll still be friends."

Poland nodded. He was stunned by the words Lithuania had just said.

Lithuania then sniffed, and wiped his eyes. "I'll let myself out..." He set his cup down and walked out of the parlor. Poland heard the door open and close.

Did he just give up something to precious to sacrifice for new love?

Poland wondered.


	4. New Love, New Pains

Poland started to follow New Guinea.

He had drilled it into his head that it was _not_ stalking. But that still didn't help the feeling he got whenever he hid himself from New Guinea, whenever New Guinea looked behind him.

Soon, he had New Guinea's entire schedule memorized. He woke up a 7:00 (on a good day), left Australia's house at 9:30, and spent the rest of the day at the park, until 6:00. As New Guinea kept up this routine, so did Poland, until he made his move...

It was early spring. The cherry blossoms were in full sway, making everything pink and sweet. On that day, Poland had decided to confront New Guinea, and proclaim. He just hoped New Guinea would understand.

He had been hiding behind a tree for some time now. He was trying to talk himself into making his move, until someone made it for him. "Step out from behind the tree. I know you're there... Poland."

It was New Guinea.

Poland stepped forward. "How did you like know it was like totally like me?"

"I could smell you," said New Guinea. After seeing Poland's creeped out face, New Guinea then sighed and said, "I saw you following me."

"Oh, that like totally explains it," said Poland.

There was a moment of silence. They could only hear the wind whistling through the trees.

"New... New Guinea, I have like something to say..." started Poland.

New Guinea motioned him to go on.

"I... I..." Poland stammered.

Then the words of Lithuania entered his mind:

_I want you to find your own happiness... _

"I love you New Guinea!" cried Poland. "Will you like totally except me?"

New Guinea smiled. "Yes, it will be you and me forever, only us..."

Poland smiled back. The warm feeling in his heart was back. He had found love again.

For the next few weeks it was all about New Guinea. Everyday Poland could be found with New Guinea at the park, at the restraunt down the street, practically anywhere. All the countries were talking about the new couple: Poland & New Guinea, New Guinea & Poland. Except one...

Lithuania looked outside his window. He could see Pland and New Guinea splashing in the rain puddles, with Poland gleefully laughing... Just like what he and Poland used to do.

Lithuania sighed and turn around to look at his guest. It was his brother Estonia, sitting on the couch, sipping his tea, and feeding biscuts to his mochi. Estonia glanced up at his brother's forlorn face.

"What's happened Lithuania? You've seemed so sad for the past few weeks. Has Russia been bullying you again?"

"No, it's nothing brother..." said Lithuania as he stared out of the window again.

Estonia came to sit by Lithuania and looked out of the window. He also saw Poland and New Guinea.

"Ah. So this is what troubles you. But this is the price you paid for your love's happiness. Remember that, Lithuania."

"I know Estonia, I know..."

A tear rolled down Lithuania's cheek...


	5. Together, Forever

The past few weeks of love had been good on Poland. He did not feel alone anymore, with New Guinea. He felt at whole. He felt happy.

One day of this happy couple, Poland called New Guinea to see what was the plan for today. New Guinea said,"I can't do anything at the moment I'm... busy."

Poland quickly overlooked New Guinea's mysterious tone. "Okay, then like I guess I'll just like totally see you like tomorrow!"

After this brief conversation, Poland went to the kitchen, got on an apron, and started to bake. He thought it would be cute if he brought New Guinea a cake. As soon as the cake was ready, Poland got on his shoes and left.

As he was walking towards Australia's house, he crossed Lithuania's house. As he passed by, he saw that Lithuania's door was ajar. _That's like totally odd, _thought Poland. _Lithuania never leaves the door open._

Poland walked up the front steps and stuck his head through the door. "Lithuania, are you here?" Poland yelled. "You left the door open."

He heard no answer, so he assumed Lithuania was just sleeping, so he closed the door by himself.

When he got to Australia's house, he saw that the front door was open. Poland then went through the door. All was quiet. As Poland was walking around trying to look for New Guinea, he saw several drops of red on the floor. It left a trail that led to the basement. As Poland followed this trail and his curiosity grew, so did the drops of red stuff on the floor.

Poland followed the trail down the stairs until he found its source.

Lithuania...

He was lying on the floor, with several slits on his throat, and it looked as if something had been banged against his head. Poland rushed over to him. He placed Lithuania's head on his lap.

"OMG, Lithuania, who like totally did this like to you!?" exclaimed Poland. He was starting to break out into a sweat.

Lithuania opened his eyes. He saw Poland and smiled. He then feebly pointed to a corner.

There, in the shadows, was a person eating a hunk of meat. Poland came closer to it. He saw it was New Guinea.

"New Guinea, what are you eating?" asked Poland.

New Guinea looked up at Poland. "Lithuania, who else?"

Poland gasped. He pointed to Lithuania. "_You _did this to him?"

New Guinea nodded and smiled. There was a strange look in his eyes. "There's only you and I, Poland. Lithuania was interfering."

Poland stepped away from New Guinea. He hurried over to Lithuania and strung him over his back.

"You, are a sick marauding beast. Don't ever see me again!"

Poland was in the waiting room at the hospital. From what he had heard, Lithuania was in critical condition. Estonia and Latvia were also with Poland. Latvia was huddled in a corner sobbing. Estonia had a grim look on his face.

He came over and sat by Poland, who's face was in his hands.

"I failed," said Poland. "I wasn't able to see the real problem. And now Lithuania's hurt. It's all my fault."

Estonia put his arm around Poland. "This is not your fault. For all we know, New Guinea could have done this anyway, if he knew you or if he didn't. Don't blame yourself. Lithuania was willing to sacrafice his life for your happiness."

Poland looked up at Estonia.

"That's the problem..."

The doctors then came in. Estonia rushed over to them. They talked in harsh whispers.

"No! He can't be!" yelled Estonia and he rushed out of the room. Latvia hurried after him.

Poland knew the worst had come...

He began to cry.

After a few minutes of tears an arm came around him.

"There, there. Don't cry, I don't like to see you cry."

Poland looked up and saw New Guinea. He hurridley stood up. He pinned New Guinea against a wall.

"What did you do to him? Why is he dead?!"

New Guinea just smiled. "It's not my fault that the poison killed him. But who cares about him. Now it's just you and me, forever!"

Poland threw New Guinea on the ground.

"You sick little creep! I'll kill you, I'll kill you!" yelled Poland.

He ran out of the room with New Guinea's haunting words stuck in his mind:

_It's just you and me now, forever..._


	6. On the Funeral

It was raining. The sky had been cloudy all day, and now it was raining. On Lithuania's funeral...

Austria could be heard playing the piano, letting the grim notes echo through everybody's mind. Russia, Lithuania's ever tormentor was grim as he set sunflowers on Lithuania's grave. America had even ceased talking about being the hero on this sad day, where everybody wished they could have been there to have been Lithuania's hero.

Poland had been especially silent through the whole thing. Everybody had noticed it. His usual behavior was replaced with cold hard stone. He seemed to remain emotionless through the whole thing. When Lithuania's casket had finally been buried, it was then and only then did Poland show emotion. He started to yell, and cry. All the countries looked at him. He seemed to be tearing apart.

When everybody started to leave, Poland caught England on the way out. He grabbed him by his arm.

"Bring him back", said Poland in a deep rugged tone. "I know you can."

England looked at him uncomfortably. "Poland, I know it hurts, but that's the one thing I can't do. All the magic in the world can't do that," said England softly.

Poland started to shake. "Please, I need him back. I... need... him..."

Poland fell to his his knees sobbing and shaking. After a few minutes of crying Poland then looked up at England.

"Send me back."

"What? What do you mean?" said England.

"Send me back in time," said Poland. "I know you can."

Again, England looked uncomfortable. "Poland, that takes a high level of magic. And the past can't always be changed."

"Iggy," breathed Poland, "I know you can!"

England sighed. "Fine then. It's your destruction, not mine."

England took a spell book out of his coat pocket and flipped open to a page. He started to trace something in the mud with the point of his umbrella. After a few minutes of drawing and reading and mumbling, England said,"I'm done, step in the circle."

England had drawn a circle with some runes in the mud. Poland stepped into the circle.

England started to mumble some words, and he placed his hands in front of him. Two lines of yellow light engulfed Poland. England lowered his hands. "Remember, you'll only have a little bit of time to change the past, and then you'll be sucked back into this present time."

Poland nodded, and then, he was gone.

"Poland, don't do anything stupid," mumbled England.


	7. Past Feelings Brought Anew

Poland was falling through darkness. There was no light. Only the never-ending abyss. For all he knew, maybe he wasn't falling at all. Maybe he was just laying there. Maybe he was actually walking. Or maybe England had tricked him and had sent him to another world... Maybe.

After a few minutes of this never-ending darkness, he saw a light. It got closer and closer uhtil...

Poland sat up in his bed in a cold sweat. He looked at the calender that was on his bedroom's wall. It said: Austria's tea party today!

So England had really sent him back. He hurridley got out of bed and found himself still wearing the suit he had been wearing at the funeral. Poland shrugged. _It doesn't matter what I wear, _thought Poland. _As long as I get him... _

Poland rushed out of his house. He saw that it was still early in the morning, the sun was barely starting to rise. He ran to Lithuania's house, and busted the door open. He ran upstairs to Lithuania's bedroom. He ran in and saw Lithuania still asleep. Poland went over to Lithuania, and hugged him. A few minutes later, Poland felt two arms wrap around him.

"Hi, Poland," mumbled Lithuania, as he sat up in bed. He looked at Poland's outfit and laughed. "Are we going to a party?"

"No," said Poland. "But we are going somewhere. Hurry get dressed. We're leaving soon."

Lithuania hurridley changed clothes. He hadn't seen Poland this serious in a long time. After he had gotten dressed, Poland grabbed his hand and rushed them out of the door.

"Whoa, Poland, where are we going?" asked Lithuania, he was struggling to keep up at Poland's pace.

Poland didn't answer, but kept walking. Soon they were at Australia's house. Lithuania had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Uh, are New Zealand and Australia coming with us?" asked Lithuania. But, yet again, Poland did not reply. He kicked open the door, and marched up the stairs, a shocked Lithuania behind him. Poland walked straight into New Guinea's room. He saw New Guinea asleep. He walked over to his bed, and slapped him.

Lithuania gasped. New Guinea woke up. Poland slapped him again.

"That's for all the pain you've caused me!" Slap! "That's for Lithuania!" Slap! "That's for me!"

Soon Poland was on top of New Guinea and punching and slapping him. "You little creep! I'll never forgive you! I'll never forgive you!"

Lithuania started to pull Poland off the bed. Poland was trying to struggle.

"Poland, please stop! Stop, for me!"

Poland stopped struggling and looked at Lithuania. Lithuania was scared.

Poland nodded. But then he walked over to New Guinea.

"If I ever see you again, I will kill you," whispered Poland into New Guinea's ears. New Guinea nodded and started to cry.

"Lithuania, take my hand," ordered Poland. Lithuania obliged and put his hand into Poland's. Soon, yellow lights enwrapped themselves around Poland and Lithuania.

"Poland, where are we going?" asked Lithuania as he clung to Poland.

Poland smiled at him. "Somewhere safe."

And they were gone...

Poland and Lithuania found themselves at the cemetary.

"Why are we here?" asked Lithuania.

Once he spoke, all the countries that had started to leave, paused, and looked behind. When they saw Lithuania, everybody rushed over to him and started to hug him. There were cries of joy. Unexpected kissing. Even the rain let up and let the sun shine. All was good.

England went over and talked to Poland. He had a smile on his face. "So, you brought him back."

"Yep," said Poland. There was also a smile on his face.

Lithuania then broke away from the crowd of people.

"Poland, what's going on?"

Poland laughed.

"Like Lithuania, I'm like so totally happy that you're like back!"


End file.
